degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3284502-20150222064315
Awww, I feel bad for Emily. She misses Ali so much, she doesn't even like her family moving. Poor bby. - Ahahaha Mrs. Fields getting sassy about the Montgomery's, I'm crying. And Emily's sassy right back. I love it. - "Some people don't dream of making it in Rosewood, mom. *smile fades* They dream of making it out." - That reminded me of Glee when I liked it. And I love how Emily has her own ambitions. I approve of this. - Awww, Em looks so sad. I love her giving Maya a basket though! Such a sweetie. - I like Emily and Maya! Flirting already and lots of chemistry. Me likey. - Ohhh, Emily, you know there's so much more to the story. But you're a cutie, so it's okay - no, no it isn't, but it's okay because it's understandably a painful subject to broach and a stranger doesn't need to know. - Awwww, Emaya moving buddies cute! <3 - Maya hitting on Emily and blatantly talking about her hot body is giving me life. Emily trying to talk boyfriends, ahahaha, honey I wouldn't buy it even if I didn't spoil the series for myself. - Emily looks so awkward and uncomfortable, awww. I'd be the same, tbh. She and Maya smoking weed together would be an..interesting story for the grandkids, lol. - Emily's okay with Maya "corrupting" her, ooooh. ;) I ship it. - Wow, I already dislike Melissa. Actually, I blame the Hasting parents. That's a shitty thing to do to promise one daughter the loft and then give it to the other. Melissa doesn't need to be so snotty about it. - Spencer is sassy and cynical and I love it, and I want to hug her because she sounds like she's ready to cry. And fuck out of here, Melissa, with that emotional blackmail/manipulation bullshit "Oh, I screwed you over but YOU'RE MY SISTER, WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ME???" Fuck out of here. - See? Wren gets it. Melissa is a bitch. ...Yet, I can't help but appreciate her for it. Colour me interested. - Awww, Spencer clearly isn't used to people being sorry for fucking her over. Fucking Hastings. And she already knows Melissa will get her way. Poor bby, come here, let me hug you. - I...okay, sweet scene, but....even if your sister's rude as hell, it's not very nice to hit on her boyfriend, Spencer. Rude. And sure as fuck shouldn't be all pleased with himself about it either - ENGAGED MAN. ENGAGED. - Ummm, Aria? AUTHORITY FIGURE. ABUSE OF POWER. AUTO-MATIC NON-CON SINCE YOU ARE A MINOR. POTENTIAL LAWSUIT OR LOSS OF JOB IF CAUGHT. THIS HAS *VERY MUCH CHANGED*. I think her crush is cute, but she's kidding herself. - Well, at least Ezra's trying to do good. We'll see how long it lasts. Not even til next episode, I'm betting. - OMG Maya, BE more obvious with hitting on her. I dare you. - Aww, Em. You're so sweet and so heartbreaking. - WOOT! EMAYA KISS. <3333 - Emily's "Yeah, I'mma hit that" face is the BEST. So sweet and so SMUG. I love it. - Aww, Spencer trying to look out for Emily. <3 Precious. Also, her uniform is cute af. - OH SHIT A MESSAGE THE SECOND. - WREN. NO. BAD. UNDERAGE GIRL. FUTURE SISTER IN LAW. COMMITED ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP. Spencer, you can look, that's one thing, but DO NOT ACT ON IT. - AGH MASSAGE NO, THE PAIR OF YOU STOP IT. AND NO, THIS IS NOT "INNOCENT" OR THEY WOULDN'T JUMP AWAY FROM EACH OTHER WHEN MELISSA CALLED. - Poor Melissa. She's being turned on by two people she should be able to trust - she's rude, but not so horrible I'd wish things on her. Poor girl. I feel bad for her. - DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, MELISSA, HE'S A LYING LIAR WHO LIES. Also, just LOOK at her. She clearly loves him a lot. What a scumball. He's doing her dirty. Melissa, you deserve BETTER. - What every move needs - BOOZE :D - Awww, lamb puppet. CUTE. <3 - "Stuff" like a student in your car, Mr. Montgomery, you terrific BASTARD. Poor Mrs. M. She deserves better too. - Yeaaah, avoid the question, you asshole. GET OUT OF THERE MRS. M, YOU'RE TOO GOOD. - No. You are anything but good. And aww, him making/giving Aria the puppet is cute. He's an ass, but cute. <3 - Mr. M, I pray Ella finds out about your cheating and tosses you on your ear. Using Ali's parents pain to get away from admitting your fuck up and assuring you're wife you're "safe and together and home" is about as low as low GETS. Rat fuck. - Spence, being ticked on Melissa getting the loft is one thing. Helping her fiancee two time is something else. - AND THE THIRD MESSAGE. OH DEAR. - Ali, fuck off. Hanna can eat what she wants. But trying to get Spencer to confess is just so delightfully over the top cruel I love it. <3 - As if you should talk about doing the right thing, you delightfully despicable bitch. <3 - OH SNAP THE JENNA THING, THIS JUST GOT REAL - OH SHIT SHE SAW ALI. THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD. <3